


Oddity: A Herostuck Flashback

by HateinSpades



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Flashbacks, One Shot, Original Character(s), like davie steals a mattress, theft of a mattress?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7529983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HateinSpades/pseuds/HateinSpades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A flashback for my rp character in a Herostuck chat. This should clear up why Davie is classified as an oddity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oddity: A Herostuck Flashback

They woke up on the right side of the bed that day, stretching their wings with a smile. Their hair was tangled with sleep. They picked feathers out of it, tucking them into their nest with a sigh. It was already lined with green and orange feathers, all fallen from the giant wings protruding from Davie's back and stashed away for warmth. They sat up in their nest, although really it wasn't much more than a couple pillows with blankets along the edges and a ton of feathers lodged inside, and stretched. 

They looked around the barren room, empty but for the nest and a couple belongings scattered around the abandoned penthouse suite. They needed more things, but that wasn't a problem. 

They stood up, trying to make their wings dissipate and failing. They shrugged to themselves and headed to the roof, stepping across shitty swords and a creepy puppet as they went. 

Upon reaching the roof, they walked to the edge of the building, looking out at all the buildings around them. There was a legend around the neighborhood that this building was haunted by a teenager who had jumped off the roof. They smirked at the thought, why would they believe something like that, it was ridiculous. Ghosts don't exist. They jumped. 

They plummeted to the ground in a blur of orange and green, eyes wide behind similarly colored shades. Their wings spread and they soared above the pavement, a wide grin on their face. They flapped and headed upwards, above the city and above the people. They smirked as they approached a mattress store. Today was going to be big. 

They crashed through a large and convenient skylight with their wings tucked around them. They landed hard on an old mattress. All around them were used mattresses and pillows, ripe for the taking. They thought their wings away, until they looked like a normal teenager browsing a mattress store. They walked up to the front and coughed at the sales clerk. He quickly covered his frown with a large grin, bending down to look at Davie. 

"Well, hey there kid!!" He said, words dripping with false enthusiasm.

"Sup," Davie replied, "My mom sent me to buy a mattress today and I think I've found the one we want." They smiled back at the clerk with equal insincerity. 

"That's great, kid. Mind pointing me to it?" The clerk said, stepping out from behind his stand. His eyes screamed "kill me". Davie scanned the room behind their shades, focusing on the most expensive memory foam mattress in the place. 

"Sure!" They pointed to the mattress. "We've been saving up for a few months now and I think that she'd like that one!" They lied. They wrote down a fake address and fake information and the credit card that they pick pocketed the day before. "Could you drop it off here?" They wrote an address a few blocks from their nest onto a piece of paper. 

"Sure kid, have a good day." The clerk sighed and pocketed the note. Whatever. Davie nodded and walked out. 

The next day they headed over to the address that they gave to the clerk, wings gone and shades on. They smiled and waved at the delivery guys, taking the mattress from them. The delivery truck left in a cloud of smog, giving Davie the freedom to drag the mattress away and up to their penthouse. They were never found out.


End file.
